Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Adventure)
Miles "Tails" Prower flies in a new plane until it suddenly crashes by the beach in Station Square. After Sonic rescues him, Tails reveals that the plane was powered by a Chaos Emerald and asks Sonic to meet him in his workshop in the Mystic Ruins to show him what he's been working on there. Here, they are met by Eggman in the Egg Hornet. After the Egg Hornet is destroyed, Eggman steals the Chaos Emerald and feeds it to Chaos, who just arrives. Tails and Sonic head to the Windy Valley and Casinopolis to collect two more Emeralds; however, one of them is taken by Eggman. They head to the Mystic Ruins to collect another Emerald. Upon leaving Icecap, they encounter Knuckles. Due to a misunderstanding, Tails and Knuckles fight. Eggman, taking advantage of the situation, snatches away the Emeralds, giving them to Chaos. After a battle with Chaos 4, Eggman escapes in his Egg Carrier. Tails and Sonic give chase in the Tornado, but the Tornado gets shot down in the process. Tails lands in Mystic Ruins, only to find out that Sonic is missing and the train workers are on strike (cutting off access to Station Square). After a flashback about the "good old days", Tails decides to do without Sonic and ventures into the jungle in search for a Chaos Emerald to rebuild the Tornado. He finds a red emerald here, but runs into Big's friend, Froggy (with Chaos' tail), which swallows it. After giving chase through the Sand Hill, Tails catches up with Froggy, but is taken back in time and meets Tikal. When returned to the present, Big accidentally gives Tails a shock, causing him to lose grip of Froggy as a result. Next, the Tornado 2 is built. During the flight, Tails meets up with Sonic at the peak of Red Mountain and gives chase to the Egg Carrier. Despite stormy weather, the two managed to evade much of the Egg Carrier's attacks. Upon landing, Eggman immediately activates the transformed state that deactivates the monorails. Then, Sonic and Tails go through the Sky Deck. They find Eggman, Amy and E-102. Sonic tells Tails to take Amy to safety while he goes after Eggman. Next, the Egg Carrier collapses, and Tails and Amy make it safely to Station Square. Amy bids goodbye to Tails, soon after Eggman (having been defeated by Sonic) crashes nearby the train station. Undaunted, Eggman launches a missile as a last ditch attempt but it turns out to be a dud. Angered, Eggman blasts the doors of a skyscraper and threatens to detonate the missile. Tails, realizing that the fate of the city is in his hands, gives chase. After a long endurance race through the night, Tails reaches the missile first and deactivates it. Frustrated at his failure, Eggman unleashes an Egg Mobile - the Egg Walker, and prepares to annihilate Station Square. All of the citizens run for shelter, leaving Tails - without Sonic's help, to fight with Eggman. In the end, Tails wins and the citizens cheer. While heading back to the workshop in Mystic Ruins, Tails meets up with Sonic to end the story. Artworks Sonic_Adventure_Tails.png SA1_T_d2.png SADX_Tails.png Unused Voices *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Adventure)/Unused Voices Videos 'Gameplay' Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) Tails' Story Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) - Tails Story - HD Widescreen Sonic Adventure - Tails Story 'Voice Clips' Tails Voice clips ~ Corey Bringas (Sonic Adventure) 'Voice Sounds' Sonic Adventure - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Sound Voice Actors *Corey Bringas Category:Foxes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Sonic Adventure Characters Category:Miles "Tails" Prower Games